Previously, network data storage devices merely stored files that are accessible to the network. In most cases these storage devices have little or no electronic security beyond the network to which they are connected, and physical security no better than where the devices are located. Most network storage devices offer basic file password protection and some offer basic encryption schemes, but they typically do not offer any data defense to physical theft or have safeguards against electronic security attacks. The electronic security is generally handled at the network level (typically using only a firewall), which does not take into account the possibility of an attack from within the network.